The Farmer
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: Upon a new arrival at Downton everyone is thrown into disarray, especially Thomas who is forced to reevaluate some of his choices. Season 5 Spoilers. ThomasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello x this is my first Downton story so please be gentle :) Basically I worte this because I think Thomas needs some OC love. Contains Season 5 Spoilers**

"Are you sure your lordship? Because really I can find somewhere else," Daniel asked for the hundredth time.

"Nonsense," the Earl replied, "your farm flooding means you have no home and we are happy to house you here."

"I'll be out of ya way as soon as I can live there again."

"Of course you will."

Thomas opened the library door with a telegram for Robert.

"Ah Thomas!" He called. "Perfect timing, this is Daniel. He will be staying downstairs while his farm is repaired."

The piercing blue eyes of Dan met the sad ones of Thomas; the windows to a man who'd lost his soul somewhere along the way.

"Can you show him downstairs?"

"Of course, milord," Thomas replied diligently, placing the letter on his lordship's table before leaving with Daniel in hot pursuit.

"I'm Dan by the way. I mean just call me Dan, Daniels too fancy," the younger man said as they walked downstairs. "And you're Thomas?"

"It's Mr Barrow and please try to stay out of my way."

The cold answer sent a chill through Dan.

"Course I ain't gonna be trouble and I can help with stuff if you need a pair of hands."

No reply came.

"Mr Carson is in his office through that door-"

"Thomas- Mr Barrow I mean I hope we can be friends. No one on the farm but me so it's pretty lonely. And you seem like a decent man."

They just stared at each other for a moment before Thomas replied, "I'm not a decent man so you'd best be out of my way."

**It will get better and exciting so stick with me please, Review and Follow :D Have a great day x**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now quite AU as a result of Sunday's episode but read regardless and I hope you smile :) **

He tried, honestly, to not stare at Thomas over breakfast but Dan could feel himself becoming infatuated. Quite oppositely, Thomas was becoming more distant and angrier. People had attempted to broach the subject with him but all had been met with an aggressive response. Miss Baxter thought about what she'd seen, what she thought he might be doing. Concern filled Dan's body, exuding out of every nerve. Unnoticed he was not; Thomas thought he was being paranoid or just overly hopeful that some guy gave a damn about him. But Thomas had better things to worry about it. He was broke. Since returning his cigarette usage had nearly doubled in an attempt to curb other desires. Agitated and depressed he avoided others as much as he could, but Dan refused to be shaken off.

-Thomas's POV-

Daisy continued to muck about with some sauce. Even with only three to feed the girl barely got luncheon out.

"Bloody heavy these vegetables," Molesley complained.

'Man I need a fag,' I thought to myself desperately.

"I'll help," the unmistakable sound of Dan's voice filling the kitchen air.

A white vest top clung to his sweaty torso, he'd been in the garden. My stomach turned with desire and self hatred. Daisy's jaw was slightly dropped, her eyes trying to stay on his face. For some reason he turned to me and flashed a smile. A perfect smile that made my knees weak and head hurt.

"That'd be great," Molesley interrupts the silence.

I steal glances at his strong, bare arms while he lifts the boxes for Mrs Patmore. I look over to see Daisy no longer mindlessly turning her sauce but rather staring at me blatantly.

"Mr Peters," boomed Carson as he entered the room, "if while in the house you could please where a shirt I think that would benefit us all."

"Of course," Dan replied. "My apologies Mr Carson."

After he dashed off to find a shirt I said to the clearly smitten Daisy, "you're making a fool of yourself."

The kitchen maid sunk intro herself and went back to her duties. A whisper from the back of his mind said, So are you.

***  
Dan had certainly cause quite a stir. Charming and handsome girls were falling at his feet. Even Carson took a shine to the man, him being a help here and there where he could.

"Haven't got a spare one have you?" Dan asked Thomas as the elder gentleman blew out a puff of white smoke.

There was something slightly breath taking about the younger man's blonde locks. Thomas wondered how young he was.

"You smoke a lot?" the brunette asked in a desperate attempt to distract himself from his sapphire eyes.

"Not since the war," Dan admitted. "Just thought it might be easier to speak with you here."

Thomas leant back against the wall confused by his desire to converse.

"Where d'ya fight?"

"Ypres," Dan replied between puffs. "I'm lucky to be back. Was it where you hurt your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

Dan's rough fingers lay on Thomas's knuckles, but only for a second before the under butler jerked away. With eyes locked on each other they stood just waiting for the other to make a move.

"I'll show you mine," Dan said.

Thomas watched as his fellow man's slender digits began unbuttoning his white shirt. Turning round he revealed the bullet mark in his back. Just below his shoulder then creased skin existed as a reminder of the past. Across his back was a dark red line.

"Got shot then something went off and some piece of metal sheered off and ripped open the skin," he explained.

He spun on his heels his eyes refocusing on Thomas. Smiling at his partner's surprise he saw his companion's eyes drift down his open shirt. Lightly, forgetting all else, Thomas traced his fingers across the scar on his flat stomach, close to his right trouser pocket.

"Got attacked when I was a teenager with a knife," Dan pulled Thomas back to reality. Smiling at each other, Thomas smiling for the first time in a while, Dan suggested, "let's go into the village. Get a pint."

"Carson won't-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Dan was already walking off.

"I'm broke!"

"I'll pay! Come on you."

Thomas jogged and caught up with the younger man. Although the voices inside said he shouldn't be Thomas was excited, happy.

**Reviews? :) Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, Thomas and Dan in a pub :) Hope you enjoy**

Maybe it was because of that drop dead gorgeous body. Or the fact he smiled at Thomas every time their eyes caught. Perhaps it was simply that he would always appreciate a man who buys him a pint. Either way, sitting across the table from Dan in the pub, Thomas finally admitted that he liked this man. His blonde locks hung sloppily and yet in perfect order. Full of questions the two talked for hours.

With two pints in him and more confidence than he'd felt for a while Thomas asked, "why did you get stabbed when you were younger?"

Fear or just hesitation was finally not just felt in Thomas. Before he could apologise for asking such a thing Dan began his explanation, "This group of lads never really liked me and eventually I tipped them over the edge. So they cornered me kicked and punched me then one guy found a knife and just..."

As the words trailed off his aching blue eyes focused on the empty glass encircled by his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

Thomas's words startled both of them. A smile broke out across Dan's face. Then, as if to prove he could also surprise with words:

"I like you Thomas."

The silence grew and for a few minutes neither said anything. Then Dan started up about cricket. Sport was always a good, uncomplicated topic. As the pub grew busier the pair departed out into the dark evening. When the road turned to track their hands brushed past one another.

Unwrapping his scarf Dan said, "Here." Bewilderment lay on Thomas's face. "You feel cold."

Taking the scarf from his partner, Thomas asked, "why are you being nice to me?"

"I told you, I like you its custom to be nice to the people you like," the jokey reply came.

"No." Thomas's harsh words became a ghostly white cloud that soon dissipated. "I mean why do you like me?"

For a moment Dan thought he was kidding but soon realised the insecurity was real.

"You're nice, despite this act you put on. You're charming and more interesting than you'll give yourself credit for. You're not easy to figure out," the blonde explained.

Later he'll blame it on inebriation, but what Thomas did next was purely because of the man next to him. One hand pulled back his partner's wrist the other coiling around his neck. Dipping down their lips met. Dan's arms slinked round Thomas's waist, feeling the rough material of his coat under his fingertips. For only a few seconds they stayed their before Thomas pulled back. In his eyes was fear and disgust. Turning on his heels he began running back to the manor.

Cries from Dan faded quickly into the darkness behind. With blurry vision and a head of screaming thoughts he collapsed onto the cold bed in the security of his small room.

Angry and alone Dan made his way back to the house. Time was nothing to him now. As he paused Thomas's door he debated knocking, imagined the brunette opening the door and kissing him once more. He voted against disturbing him and moved into his own room.

**Yeah it got sad and angsty :( but please leave a comment. Have a great day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, life kinda got in the way of writing atm, and coming up to May my exams are going to start kicking in. But if you've kept with it this long I applaud and love you- your support means everything to me and I really hope you like this chapter. It'll get happier from now on :)**

Stony silence was all Dan got from Thomas at breakfast the next morning. Dark crescents had formed beneath those sad eyes making his pale skin look even more ghostly. As the brunette left the dining room his companion followed suit. With a firm grip on his wrist Thomas was pulled suddenly into a side room.

"Thomas-"

"Mr Peters." Dan hated interruptions. "I have work to do."

He refused to give up that easily holding his partner's wrist still.

"What's wrong?" He demanded. "I know you're ill or something." Desperation flooded into his voice. "Please tell me what's wrong, I want to help."

Sliding away Thomas replied sternly, "Good day Mr Peters."

While Dan left the manor, frustrated and desperate for air, Thomas went back to his duties, shaking his head in an attempt to dispel the overwhelming presence of Dan in his thoughts.

Miss Baxter had a way of being where she shouldn't be and hearing what she ought not. The images of Thomas's magazine she'd seen weeks before still plagued her anxieties. The footman was growing more ill by the day. She hid away so neither of the men saw she'd heard their conversation. Upon seeing her anxious face, Mr Molesley, sweet as ever, asked if everything was okay. Assuring him all was well she returned to his work, resolving when he returned home she would talk to Mr Peters.

The swirling thoughts of his demons screamed louder than the voice of reason. How could he be so stupid to think a man like Thomas would love him? He wanted a smoke. Or his house. Or his older brother. His wonderful brother who accepted him and always knew what best to say. Screaming thoughts became actual screams alone in that empty field. Shellshock was, thankfully, not something Dan experienced. However, the sounds were still recorded mentally, engrained as part of his being. Kissing Thomas wasn't a bomb, it was a firework.

Denial stopped Thomas from investigating his clearly declining health. Miss Baxter's leering eyes burned against his back. He tried to convince himself that what he'd heard from Dan earlier that day was not worry because worry meant care and no way would Thomas begin to question if that man cared at all for him.

Thoughts blurred as Thomas's legs suddenly gave way. The empty silver tray he'd been holding clattered on the stone stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Thomas." Miss Baxter's voicing piercing as he realised there was no hiding from this now.

Before he knew it Mr Carson had ordered him to the doctor, fearing but not stating the fall had injured his hand further.

Upon examination the doctor announced, "Your hand is fine I believe. However, I fear there is something you aren't telling me."

Silently, hands heavy with shame, Thomas began to unbutton his shirt and reveal the infection. Just as quietly the doctor began his examination.

"What were you trying to do?" The voice was accusatory but curious and worried.

With trembling door, Thomas tried desperately to string together a coherent sentence. "I...I'm not right and I want...I want to be like other men."

"If you take the antibiotics your infection will soon be dealt with. I believe Miss Baxter is still outside waiting for you. I'll allow you to redress."

The doctor vanished behind the screen and Thomas was left to himself. His hand had been bandaged up and out of site for so long he'd almost forgotten what it looked like. Lines darker than his normal paleness travelled over where the bullet had once been.

'That bullet ought to have gone through your head.'

Furiously pushing back demons that refused to back down, he started buttoning himself up. He was hopeful he could get the prescription and leave, but the doctor wanted a talk.

"You'll need to immediately stop injecting yourself with whatever you've been given. Remember to talk these tablets because not doing so will slow recovery."

"Thank you." Thomas left his good hand out for the form, but it didn't come.

"You're not ill, Thomas," the doctor stated firmly. "Your sexual...inclination is not an illness-"

"It's a sin. And a crime." Resolute in tone but not in thought, Thomas replied.

"Go after whoever you love," doctor carried on regardless. "I wish I had."

Perking up to the last comment, Thomas finally caught the sad eyes of the doctor. "She'd drop everything for you."

The kind words were met with a simple nod as if the doctor was certain in the passing of Isobel Crawley's heart. Pushing the scrap of paper into his pocket Thomas began his walk home, along side Miss Baxter.

After a silence, despite her desperate curiosity, he reminded her, "You can ask you know?"

Miss Baxter had planned to ask Mr Peters about Thomas's state but it appeared fate had intervened. So here she stood with the opportunity to ask the questions she'd been pondering, yet she had nothing to say.

"Um, well...I just...I hope you get what you want Thomas, I wish you every happiness."

The sentiment was stumbled over but that didn't take away from the feeling behind.

"Thank you."

She said no more, she didn't need to. That was enough.

**Awwww I know I do adorable really well, leave a comment :) have a great Easter xx thank you :***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I'm going to be able to say goodbye to Downton this Christmas :( but I hope you enjoy this**

After finally cooling down Dan came back to the manor, just in time for the servants' supper. Keeping his head down he ate quickly; the murmurs about Lady Mary's suitors and the upcoming trip to York widely missed. Hurrying to escape back to his room, Mr Carson caught him short.

"Mr Peters." Reluctantly he turned back to face the older man. "I've been informed by your lordship that you will be able to return to your home in a week maybe two."

Relief washed over Dan. "Thank you, sir," he said, extending his hand forward. "I'll soon be out of your way."

"You've been a fine addition for your time here." Dan was pretty sure that was as close to a compliment he would get from me Carson. So with a hand shake that was it.

The blonde farmer was invited to a family lunch on his final day. The topic of Sybil arose, quietly, gently. Dan had a lot of sympathy for the family; his older brother was lost on the fields of France in 1916.

"So what does your farm specialise in?" Mary asked, uncomfortable remembering her sister in the company of others.

"Chickens," Dan responded.

"Must be hard work. Is it just you there?"

"Indeed m'lady. It can get lonely sometimes so I've appreciated the company at Downton as well as the generosity."

"You're welcome back," his lordship extended, cutting off his eldest before she asked about the farmer's marriage prospects.

Downstairs they were just as sad to see Mr Peters leave.

"Are you sure you don't want a picnic to take with you?"

"I assure you Mrs Patmore I can in fact cook for myself. But thank you for the offer and all the delicious food you've provided."

"We must have some sort of celebration for the rescue of your farm," Molesley chimed in.

"That would be lovely, Mr Carson," Anna added.

Carson looked to Mrs Hughes for an answer. "I have no issue with it."

"Then it's settled. After and only after the family have gone to bed tomorrow we shall have a _small_ celebration in the servants' hall of Mr Peters' return to his farm," Carson's booming voice declared.

Smiles all around, Thomas not in the room. Few times in his life had Dan felt so welcomed this quickly and it was wonderful. He refused to let his failed infatuation with the under butler spoil it.

* * *

The party was lovely. A farewell cake from Daisy and Mrs Patmore was wonderful and Dan was regretting his turning down of more food previously. Chatter hummed, focused mainly on Molesley's teaching exploits. Standing back, Dan noticed something he'd never seen before: the sweet way Molesley and Baxter smiled at each other when they thought no one was looking, spoke softly to each other. It was so simple for them, the simplicity of their love turning Dan nearly green with envy. When Carson and Mrs Hughes had returned home the music began and the dancing soon followed. Dan pulled Daisy, who was very embarrassed, into a slow, short dance after which she nodded and maybe mumbled thank you, but not that he could hear. People began to return to their chambers, tired from the work and knowing they'd have to wake soon enough. The farmer stayed, drinking more than he ought but not too much to lose his senses. His hearing failed him though, Thomas's steps unheard until he spoke:

"Hello."

Sighing, he tipped his head back, not appreciating the reminder of how wonderfully smooth his voice was. In that split second, he decided to stay seated.

"You missed the party."

Thomas dipped his head, in shame? Maybe. He walked round to sit opposite his partner.

"You look better," Dan's serious and has to prevent a smile appearing out of sheer relief that Thomas looks heathy.

"I am better." Past that, he looks lost for words and Dan thinks he might laugh.

"Want a drink?"

'_Surely this will be easier with alcohol,_' thought Thomas causing the reply, "yes please."

Dan stood to pour the whiskey. Sitting back down, he expected Thomas to say something. Two minutes more of silence he was just begging him to say anything and five minutes gone he realised he was done with this.

"Look I'm going to bed, just-"

"Stop," Thomas said, grabbing his wrist as Dan tried to stand up.

It was like a move in some dramatic tango. Thomas' grip was harsh, his face serious. There's a split second where your body does an amazing things; knowing what you really want to do before your mind can overthink it. His hands on Dan's cheeks he finally felt those lips against his again. God he'd missed this, missing that heat.

Pulling back, the under butler began to apologise profusely.

"Oh shut up you," said Dan smiling, a hand on his partner's waistcoat pulling him back in.

Laughing against the farmer's lips, Thomas felt blissful.

**What do you think? :) Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


End file.
